


Berdly buys a Chevy and gets a husband.

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [1]
Category: Deltarune
Genre: This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Berdly gets bored.
Relationships: Berdly/Jevil
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Berdly buys a Chevy and gets a husband.

Berdly was very bored. He wanted a husabando. So he bought a very fancy car and so he decideded to go to the dark world. He meets Susie, dressed like a sexy bandit making out with Lancer. She ripped apart from Lancer and screamed, "JEVIL HE BROUGHT A CHEVY!" And then Jevil came out in a lab coat and licked Berdly's Chevy. Berdly was very angry. He took out a mafia boss gun and then said, "bang me". Then they got married. But then jevil cheated with the Chevy and Berdly made Susie eat them both and put them in drag as she flossed and kissed Berdly. Then they got married and Susie was his husabando. The end.


End file.
